Harry Potter and The Threesome
by CM321
Summary: Hermione wants to show how much she loves her two best friends Harry and Jay. H/Hr/OC.


Harry, Hermione, and Jay went to room of requirements. They moved toward the bed. Hermione walked towards the two males and started rubbing their crotches through their pants.

"Hermione, What are you doing?" Harry stammered. "Be quiet Harry, just go with it," Jay nearly scolded him as he exposed his clothes off and Hermione did the same. "Yes, listen to Jay," Hermione said as she pushed Jay onto the bed. She then climbed onto Jay and got into a sixty-nine position. Harry's dick quickly got rock hard as he watched Hermione go down on Jay and slurping on his penis. Jay let out moans of joy as he licked and lapped at her pussy. Harry quickly took off his clothes and started to jack himself off rapidly as Hermione and Jay continued to orally pleasure each other. "Come here Harry," Hermione said when she saw Harry masturbating. She took Harry's cock in her mouth and started sucking on it while she started to jack Jay off.

"Just a second Hermione," Jay said as he lifted her leg and inched out from beneath her. Jay then positioned himself right behind Hermione and pointed his rock hard flesh member at her hairless cunt. Grabbing her by the waist and with one hard push, Jay thrust his dick deep inside Hermione. Harry grabbed Hermione by her hair and began energetically face fucking her as she slurped her tongue up and down his shaft. Jay and Harry were in heaven because they always wanted to do this with Hermione.

Jay could feel his cock bulge and enlarge as he continued to plunge himself in and out of Hermione. Harry felt his balls start to ache as Hermione continued to suck on his penis wrapping her tongue around it. With Hermione's tongue endlessly tickling and teasing his prick Harry soon lost control as his cock exploded and he shot his cum all inside her mouth. She then sucked Harry clean when his orgasm slowed down, but he was still hard as a rock. With Jay still pumping her from behind Hermione got an idea.

"Hey Harry lay down on your back please" said Hermione.

"Why, what's going on?" asked Harry confused.

"Just do it for me love." Hermione told him lovingly.

"Ok," Harry agreed as the three of them got off the bed. With his erection still pointing straight up Harry got on the bed and laid on his back. Hermione then climbed on top of him and lowered her pussy onto Harry's dick. "Your turn Jay," Hermione said gesturing her ass around as best she could. Once Jay slowly inserted his rock hard penis into Hermione's anus the three teenage bodies started moving. Harry furiously, thrusted upward into Hermione's pussy, while Jay slammed into her tight ass from behind. Having both of her orifices filled made Hermione extremely horny. She clutched the bed sheets and started letting out little moans of bliss as she was repeatedly reamed by both of her boys.

"Oh god yes! This feels soooo goooooood loves!" Hermione started to groan loudly experiencing sexually bliss for the first time in her young life. "Fuck yes! You're ass is so tight Hermione!" Jay yelled as he continued to shove his dick in and out of Hermione's tight ass. Hermione went up, down, up, down on Harry's dick and Jay was going in, out, in out of Hermione's ass.

"Harry! Jay! Oh Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! It feels so good." Hermione screamed loudly as her body gave out and throbbed with orgasm. This being her first orgasm a large ocean female cum flooded out of Hermione's slippery cunt. "Hermione! I think I'm going to come again!" Harry grunted as her love juices covered his cock. "Me too! Your ass feels too good love!" Jay panted. Harry and Jay quickly pulled out of Hermione and she positioned herself towards the end of the bed with them in front of her. Hermione took a cock and each hand heatedly jacking them off for a few moments until each busted a nut and shot its load. Cum from both Harry and Jay started to splash down on Hermione's face and hair and a few shots even coated her in the eye. As each dick started to limp and the white shower ended Hermione took turns licking and sucking each until they were clean.

"Oh god Hermione! That was great!" Jay said as he dressed himself. "Yeah maybe we can get together again sometime," Hermione replied as she looked for something to clean her face. "That's the same white looking stuff that was all over her in the bathroom," Harry thought as he looked at Hermione. "You ok Harry?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just appreciative how great you look right now." "I'm covered in your stuff!" Hermione giggled. "Yeah well you'd still look good even if you weren't," Harry smiled as he finished dressing.

"Hermione, Harry and I love you! Will you marry both of us?" asked Jay.

Hermione looked at both Jay and Harry and smiled, "Yes, I will marry both of you." Jay slipped the ring in her finger and Harry did the same. Then, Hermione kissed both of them passionately.

"We've got to get back to our room before the others notice we haven't shown up yet," Jay said pulling Harry and Hermione towards the Room of requirement door. "Yeah we better, see you tomorrow Hermione," Harry said before he and Jay left to their dormitory and Hermione went to hers.

Harry and Jay married Hermione when they finished school. They had twelve children. They lived happily ever after.

Anyone that wants to continue this story after Harry and Jay marrying Hermione may do so. They can change the character Jay in their story if they so desire.


End file.
